Penguin Dance Wars
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: I've returned to my Surf's Up roots with a little Happy Feet, here and there. It's my second Surf's Up crossover, so to all Surf's Up fans and Happy Feet fans, hope you like it.


This is my second Surf's Up crossover, and my first time ever, with Happy Feet. I hope you guys like my Surf's Up/Happy Feet crossover! Enjoy!

* * *

Penguin Dance Wars

by: Terrell James

One afternoon in Pen Gu Island, Cody, Joe and Z were all surfing the waves like crazy. Cody did one move of his own, which impressed both Z and Joe, because they thought that it was awesome. Z chuckles and said, "That was impressive, man."

"Thanks, Z." said Cody.

"Dude, that was radical! I give it a thumps up for that!" Joe exclaimed as he lets out a up in the air.

"I kindly accept that thumbs up."

Joe smiled and they did their fancy handshake and laughed with each other. As soon as they got back to shore, they saw a whale coming in. Joe and Cody looked up and see who's in there and they saw an emperor penguin swooping down.

The penguin looked up at Cody, Z and Joe and did his fancy footwork. Cody looked puzzled and thought that the sand was hot and his feet are burning. Cody asked, "What's wrong with your feet, man?"

"They're happy."

They gave out a confused look and Z asked, "How can your feet be happy?"

"I have great dancing skills."

"Dude, that's radical!" Joe exclaimed.

"Okay, who are you?" asked Z.

"My name's Mumble."

"Where are you from?" asked Cody.

"I'm from Antarctica." said Mumble.

"That's where I'm from."

"Excellent. Do you dance, too?"

"No, man. I don't dance or sing."

"It's cool. I don't sing, either."

Then, some other penguins swooped out of the whale and stood up next to Mumble. Cody was surprised to see who those penguins are. One penguin asked, "What's up, amigo?"

"Ami-what?" Z asked.

"'Amigo.' It means 'friend' in spanish." said one penguin.

"We're the amigos. This is Raul, Rinaldo, Lombardo and Nestor. And my name is Ramon. And I see you met tall boy here. He's an excellent dancer."

"I wonder."

"I bet the ladies come closer to you with your impressive dance moves, man." said Rinaldo.

"I-I don't dance. I'm not a dancer, just a surfer." Cody explains.

"What?!" the amigos asked surprisedly.

"You don't dance? What the heck, man?" asked Raul.

"I bet the little spiky haired penguin has no moves at all." said Ramon.

The amigos all laughed at Cody and Z became a little infuriated and decided to step in for him. He cut them off and said, "Hey, give this kid some slack. He'll take you and your friend down in a dance-off."

Cody and Joe looked at each other confusedly and exclaimed, "Do what?!"

"C'mon, bring it, bring it on!" exclaimed Ramon.

"We will meet you here later on today."

"Just bring your A-game."

15 minutes later, Cody was extremely ticked at Z because he knows he can't dance and stared at him with a furious look. He asked, "Dude, what the heck are you thinking, man?"

"I'm not gonna let those little runts take away your dignity. I know you can't dance, so just give us what you got." said Z.

Cody was a little nervous about some moves, however, he kept those moves a secret for so long. He started doing some breakdancing and some classic moves that he kept toward the years and also some Michael Jackson moves and he combined those moves into one ginormous dance move that was definite awesome.

Z was shocked and Joe was speechless after seeing Cody's moves. They both didn't know what he had in him and Joe said, "Dude... that was... RADICAL!!"

"Yeah, with moves like this, you're definitely gonna kick those amigo's tails!" exclaimed Z.

"Hey, guys. I saw you dance, Cody. You never told me you're so good at those." said Lani.

"I really wasn't. I never danced before." said Cody.

"Well, it's time to show what those penguins what you're made of."

Back on the beach, Z, Cody, Lani and Joe went to North Beach and saw Mumble and the amigo's standing near the ocean. Cody and Mumble were nervous inside, but confident outside. The amigo's popped out one-by-one and decided to take him down a notch.

"So, are you ready to cha-cha-cha?" asked Ramon.

"We are." said Z.

"I guess." said Cody, hesitantly.

"No problem." said Mumble.

"All right. Let's do this!"

Then, they brought out some speakers and a CD Player and they started playing a dance-pop song and Mumble and the amigos started dancing to the music.

_A red one  
Convict  
Gaga_

_I've had a little bit too much (Much)  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush by.  
A dizzy twister dance  
Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone. (phone)  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record .  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just-just-just-just dance (dance, dance)_

Then, it was Cody's turn, but he was confident about showing off his skills that he kept inside for several years.

_Wish I could shut my little mouth (mouth)  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? (Inside out, right.)  
Control your poison, babe  
Roses have thorns they say  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight (night)  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record .  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just, just, just, just--_

Then, they all started to dance to the song as Mumble, Cody and the amigos stopped and saw all the other Pen Gu penguins dancing and realized that because of the competition, they brought out the dance-craze, and they all started dancing with them.

_When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw._

_And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call  
I'm gonna hit it up, I'm gonna hit it up, flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah  
Shorty, I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down and..._

_Dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record .  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh_

_Just dance. Spin that record, babe ._

_Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

_Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic.  
Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.  
Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic.  
Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic._

_Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it lysol, bleed it  
Spend the last dough  
(I got it)  
In your Pocko  
(I got it)_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record .  
Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record .  
Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance_.

"All right, amigo!" exclaimed Ramone.

"That was amazing." said Mumble.

"Thanks, man. It was awesome." said Cody.

"So, are we cool?" asked Z.

"We cool, man." said Rinaldo.

* * *

That song was "Just Dance" from Lady Gaga. I hope you guys enjoyed my Surf's Up/Happy Feet crossover. To see my first Surf's Up crossover, read "Surfing Pandas and Penguins". It's awesome. Hope you guys loved it! Bring on the reviews!

--A.F. '91


End file.
